Abrasion resistant rubbers find application in a variety of fields. For example, in mining operations, they may be used to extend the life of metal transport chutes on conveyors. Such transporter chute life extension can be critical to economical mining operations. Repairing or replacing conveyor chutes can immediately bring material transport, and hence mining operations, to a halt. Accordingly, extending the lifetime of conveyor systems, and the time between repair or maintenance shut downs down, is of great value to the mining industry.